


The Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Over the Garden Wall
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, dubcon, i am garbage, i am such garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt is confronted by a stranger in the wood; Come to find out, he's The Beast himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm garbage I'm garbage I'm garbage I'm so sorry

"Greg? Greg!" For the love of God, Wirt couldn't go two seconds without his baby brother disappearing on him. The child was so sporadic and unpredictable that the older was sure his hair was turning gray under his dark red cone-hat. "Greg!? Come on I'm freezing!" Normally, he wouldn't regard his brother's follies, but he'd been missing for something near two hours now and that was unlike him.

Wirt thought for a moment, considering something he knew was stupid, but he called out anyway. "...George Washington?" There came no croaked reply from his brother's ridiculously named pet. And anyway, who knew how many nomenclatures the poor creature had gone through in the two hours he and Greg had been spirited away. Wirt paused where he stood, sighing a wispy and irritated sigh. "Where could he have gone Beatrice?" 

No reply. 

Wirt looked around, his movements jerky and sudden at the shock of being left alone. "Beatrice? Not you too!" He threw himself onto the ground and whined loudly, though he quickly gave up and remained quiet. "You guys are the worst." After a few moments of self-loathing, Wirt pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled his knees to his chest. "Stupid brother. Stupid friend. Stupid frog." He hit his head against his knees and sighed again, tapping his fingers as he tried to think of a plan. Surely they'd just gotten separated. Greg was adventurous, but he wouldn't run away from Wirt would he? And what about Beatrice? They were just making progress on their friendship- He had told her his deepest and darkest secrets!

"Well, they're definitely going to Adelaide's. So there's that." He huffed and hid his face in the collar of his cape, his face red from the cold. "If I go there they'll probably be waiting for me." He pushed himself up and looked around, trying to determine which way Adelaide's house even was. If only the Woodsman was around...even if he was The Beast. "Now which way is Adelaide's house?" Wirt wondered aloud. 

Suddenly, Wirt no longer heard crickets chirping or owls hooting. A fog had settled in and no sound penetrated what felt like a vacuum. The eeriness began eating away at Wirt's fortitude and he managed himself up against a tree. 

"Adelaide!?" Followed by sinister laughter. 

It sounded like it was directly behind him, so Wirt turned, only to be confronted by one of those awful, twisting, frowning trees. He screamed and stumbled back, tripping over his own clumsy feet. A dark figure appeared from behind it. Wirt couldn't make out features from the shadow, with the exception of a long pair of slender antlers spreading from its head like a deer. The rest was decidedly human. 

"Oh lover boy, you are so magnificently naive." 

Wirt crawled back until his wrist somehow buckled under him and he fell hard on his shoulder, gasping at the pain that jolted his nerves. "Wh-Who are you?" he demanded, though his voice was nothing more than a squeak. 

The figure chuckled, advancing on what seemed like air. "How unfortunate. I know so much about you and you know so little about me." 

Wirt squinted and his fingers curled into a small fist. "Who told you about me?" 

"No one, boy." The figure kneeled and its fingers unfurled like wispy tendrils. Oil spilled from between the appendages and dripped on Wirt's shoes. He screamed again and shuffled away, too paralyzed to stand and run. "Because no one had to. And here I thought the Woodsman would have told you all about me." 

Wirt's eyes widened slowly, realization draining the color from his face. He swallowed past the cotton in his mouth and trembled, his mind going back to Greg. He hoped his little brother was safe or he wouldn't hear the end of it. "The Beast." 

"Excellent." The Beast grinned and Wirt was aware of it from the moonlight smile the seemed to glow in the darkness. 

"What do you want from me?" Wirt demanded, the meekness in his voice turning to something more confident. "And where's Greg and Beatrice?!" 

"Ah, they're safe." The figure waved its hand and revealed a reel of Greg walking and whistling with Beatrice at his side. Completely unperturbed. 

Any confidence Wirt had experienced fell with the rest of his face. "They're not even looking for me?" he asked. 

"They're headed to Adelaide's. The fools," The Beast's snicker was slow and thick as molasses and sent a chill down Wirt's spine.

"Adelaide is going to help us," Wirt said, but his words were watery-thin. He dug his fingers into the earth, clenching the dirty mound uncertainly. 

"You honestly believe that." When The Beast rose back to his full height, he seemed larger and more intimidating than before. "You honestly believe that Beatrice is your friend. You believe Adelaide wishes to help you?" 

"Y-Yes...of course. Beatrice said-" 

"For every lie that blue bird has told you, I have given you five truths." The Beast's mouth curved down and he approached Wirt. The boy sank in on himself and The Beast reached down, grabbing Wirt by the collar as he whimpered in fear. "Quit your simpering." He pulled him up, and roughly released him, sending him off balance and back against the tree Wirt had feared since he first laid eyes on it. "I've known that witch a long time. Long enough to know what you mean to her." 

"What I...mean to her?" Wirt raised an eyebrow. "Wh-What do you mean? I've never even met her." 

The Beast bellowed a loud, arrogant laugh, and then leaned down and forward until his face was only inches from Wirt's. Even that close up Wirt couldn't make out any features other than light in place of eyes and a mouth. "She values you no more than a simple slave. She'll turn your brain to cotton and you will never find your way home again." The Beast grinned and Wirt looked away, too overwhelmed by the closeness of the creature. 

"I can't trust you. You're evil. That's what everyone says," Wirt looked back to him, holding his gaze with a faltering will. 

"But you will trust me because you're a simpleton. Isn't that what everyone says?" The creature tilted its head and scratched its chin. "But you know that's not true. You're an intelligent boy. Intelligent enough to know it, and to know that I am not your enemy." 

"You can't play on my emotions," Wirt said, but it came out more distressed than he had meant. 

"You can't honestly believe that I am." The Beast sounded insulted. "What has Adelaide done for you? What has Beatrice done for you?"

"What have -you- done for me!?" Wirt countered, once again feeling the confidence build inside himself. "You come to me suddenly and try to turn me against my friends and the only people who will help me!" 

"I can help you," The Beast said, moving closer. Wirt hadn't even thought it was possible. "I can help you more than Adelaide. More than Beatrice. More than anyone else. 

Wirt's weak facade was beginning to crumble again- As if it were being made from wet mud and twigs. He trembled and his eyes reverted to their safe-space on the ground. "What do you-" He jumped suddenly, feeling the unmistakeable brushing of fingers against his... He swallowed, his legs like jello. 

"What are you...doing?" His voice wavered and he inflected strangely on the last word, his voice raising an octave. "I...that's..." 

"You don't have to lie to yourself Wirt; You don't have to lie about what you're feeling." The Beast's mouth once more formed an upturned crescent, his eyes flashing dangerously but Wirt was too drawn in to notice. His shadowy hand palmed against the gray trousers and he was pleased to find the human was easily responding. "Not about this- or your friends. Or anything else. It will be so easy with me. You won't have to think, or be led astray by false friends. You won't have to care for your wanderlust brother or his atrocious pet." 

Wirt didn't respond, he was too focused on...everything. And nothing. He was sure his brain was overheating like it had done that one time when he had a bad fever. His mother had made him home-made stew and offered him ice cold water through a bendy straw. The memory scattered suddenly when the hand squeezed, but, oh Wow, in the most pleasing way. He swallowed hard past a lump in his throat and didn't know what to do. So he did nothing. 

"Have you done anything like this before?" The Beast inquired. 

"You already know that," Wirt grumbled in response, though it was mechanical and instinctive. Had he had the correct mental capacity- he'd be surprised he could even articulate that. 

"Smart. Such an intelligent boy." The Beast patted him with his free hand and slowly pulled the fondling one away. 

Wirt mewled and the color immediately rushed to his face. 

"Ah," The Beast said. "You're disappointed." 

"No!" Wirt yelled a little too loudly, then became self conscious. "N-No," he said again, this time in a too-quiet whisper. 

There was a long, long, increasingly long long long silence. Wirt was shaking, the stimulation and then lack-there-of nearly too much for him to handle. His eyes darted everywhere but at the creature in front of him and he wasn't sure what to do...or say...He wasn't even sure if it was appropriate to exist at that moment. He let out a long, shaky sigh and realized he'd been holding his breath. "W-Well...?" 

"Well," The Beast repeated. 

"Well...What the Hell!" Wirt hit the beast with his fist, but it was so incredibly weak, and when he pulled his hand back it was covered in some weird oily substance. "Was...that?"

"It would be inappropriate to continue without your permission," The Beast stated simply, as if he were talking about the weather. 

"I'm- I'm not...I'm not saying...I'm not..." Wirt stammered helplessly, trying to find the words. 

"Then farewell lover boy, I'll leave you to your thoughts-"

"Wait!" Wirt clenched his fists and looked away. "F-Fine." 

The Beast made a motion that indicated he would be raising an eyebrow if they were visible. "Fine?" 

"Fine!" Wirt yelled. The Beast stared at him for the longest time and Wirt felt like a creature being observed. He looked down, his back shoulders hunched nearly to his ears from embarrassment. When it became clear The Beast wouldn't budge, Wirt closed his eyes and puffed out a pathetic breath of air. "I want you to keep...doing that." 

"Staring at you? Speaking with you? I'm doing many things, boy." The Beast's games should have been indicative of his distrustful nature, but Wirt's mind was elsewhere. 

"T-Touching...me." Wirt held his breath and closed his eyes, pressing himself against the tree as far back as he could manage. He opened his posture and exposed his chest which was, while still clothed, more than an open invitation. It was like dying prey welcoming a coup de grâce. The Beast whisped over like a ghost and faster than Wirt could process, his suspenders were popped from his shoulders and tangled in his arms. 

The Beast's hand was surprisingly solid despite the oily consistency he had been only moments earlier. Wirt determined he must have been able to shift through consistencies; He wondered why anyone would want to be the consistency of oil though, but the thought was too fleeting to obtain any indefinite theories. The dark hand slithered into his trousers- When had they been unbuckled?- and easily reached inside, continuing the fondling it had been administering before. 

Wirt's heart was beating quickly, like after he escaped something evil. He had learned once that it was called adrenaline and it had to do with the fight or flight instinct, but didn't pay attention enough during class to remember anything else. It was strange; He didn't fight and he didn't flight, so what was he doing? It didn't really matter. His heart jumped and his hips rocked forward, trying to obtain more of the delicious friction. 

The Beast was close enough that Wirt didn't have to worry about having an uncomfortable amount of room between him and the activity proceeding in his trousers. Instead, he was sandwiched between a broad, hard chest and a creepy tree. The Beast was repeating encouragements in a soft, husky tone but Wirt was hardly listening. He closed his eyes, his body shaking. 

When The Beast grabbed his cock, it was almost too much, but he was unwilling to release the pleasure just then. Instead he relished in the palm that stroked him up and down in such a manner that Wirt hadn't even considered before. His breathing was harsh and came in quick pants. "Ah..." 

He gripped the Beast, unperturbed when his fingers sank into flesh that was a thousand textures at once. He bit his lip, his brows furrowing as The Beast's thumb rubbed over the head of his length, smearing precum along it. His grip loosened and his hand traveled lower, rubbing pleasantly along the boy's sack and stroking the line back up it. Wirt's head rested back against the tree, exposing his neck. The Beast attacked it with no prompting. The long sharp tongue that suddenly assaulted him, followed by rows of sharp teeth, didn't scare Wirt like everything else in the world did. Instead, his eyes rolled back and he let out a feeble cry as he came.

His fingers pressed in to The Beast's shoulders, and he whimpered. Suddenly, there was nothing in front of or behind him. He was so blinded by his climax that he felt like he woke up in another dimension. 

"Wirt?" came his brother's voice. 

He was on all fours, fully clothed minus a fallen hat, his pants done up and all as if nothing ever happened. 

"What are you doing on the ground? Me and Beatrice have been looking for you all night. Do you have a fever? You look like you have a fever." Greg stomped over on his stubby legs, watching his brother with a confused expression. 

Wirt brushed his hair back, surprised to find his face was still sweaty. It felt like stepping into another dimension- the sensations were still there but any evidence of what had happened was gone. "Maybe I do," he said, standing. He brushed himself off and looked around, noting that the surroundings were the same, only much more ominous. 

"Well we gotta get on our way to Adelaide's. Because we're the Adelaide parade!" Greg laughed and stomped off again, followed by an oddly silent beatrice. 

Wirt scratched the back of his head, swallowing nervously as he surveyed his surroundings. "Yeah..." he murmured. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no business writing porn. I deeply, deeply apologize. I felt obligated after getting a good response though. And I'm glad to see that after I posted, many others followed suit! Trail-blazing horrible horrible (But so so wonderful) cartoon porn. I love you guys

"Wirt, Wirt, Wirt, Wirt Wirt WirtWirtWirtWirtWir-" 

"What!" Wirt snapped, turning on his brother like a wild animal. He stepped close to him, forcing Greg to take a surprised step backwards. "For the love of God WHAT do you WANT from me!?" His arms were spread wide, exposing his chest as if he were offering an opening to enemies. 

Greg looked down and then around, trying to think of something quick so his interruption and subsequent scolding would be worth it. "Did- Did you know that frogs uhm- they share 90% DNA with humans? Did you? Because it's not true...it's a rock fact!" He pulled the strange pet rock from his pants and held it up, but Wirt was not amused. And it wasn't in his typical fashion of exasperation; There was anger in his eyes. 

"You are so stupid!" Wirt snapped, grabbing the rock from Greg and throwing it to the ground. "Can you just- for once can you like- God why do you even exist!? You just love to ruin my life whenever you get the chance!"

Greg cowered like scolded children do, and Beatrice flew between them, glaring. "Wirt what is wrong with you? Leave Greg alone. Why are you acting like such a jerk?" 

Wirt seethed, trying to express the anger he was suddenly feeling inside, but even he couldn't explain it. He clenched his fists, and then threw his arms up angrily. "Forget this! You know what Beatrice? How can we even trust you? How do we know you're not the bad guy and are leading us to Adelaide so she can make us her slaves!" 

Beatrice's eyes widened and she looked at him in disbelief. "Wirt how did you- where did you hear that?" 

Wirt tilted his chin indignantly, his frown deepening. "So it's true then?" he asked. "That's what your plan is." 

"Wirt please- You don't understand, it was to save my family, but- But I wasn't going to go through with it-"

"Come on Greg," Wirt said, gesturing for his brother to follow, but the young brunette stayed put. Wirt turn completely to face him. "Let's go," he said again, this time more sternly. 

Greg looked between Wirt and Beatrice.

Wirt's expression flatlined and he turned away. "Fine. Stay with Beatrice and become a slave. I don't care. I'm done with this." His cape swished as he walked quickly in an unknown direction. Greg called after him, but he didn't pause for even a moment; That is, until he became lost. All around him were trees. Trees that looked the same; And bushes that looked the same; And rocks that looked the same. He stopped and sat abruptly on a flat surfaced stone, shoving his head into his hands and letting out a loud, angry sigh. Once it escaped him, he deflated. 

"Why did I get so angry?" he murmured, rubbing his eye-sockets with the palms of his hands. He was beginning to regret it, but at the same time not. He knew the only reason for his fear was leaving Greg behind. He didn't care about Beatrice or Adelaide or even The Beast, because if something happened to his brother, his mom and step-dad would probably disown him. Perfect little miracle-child Greg. Suddenly, he was angry again. He crossed his arms and hunkered down, letting his forehead rest against his knees. 

It felt like an eternity that he sat, but in reality only a couple minutes had passed. He was drawn from his dissociative stupor when his pointed hat blew off of his head from a particularly strong gust of wind. He felt a very light pressure on his head and looked up, quirking a brow. 

"Hello again, lover boy." 

"Why does everyone keep calling me that," Wirt murmured, removing the thing that had been placed on his bare head. It was a beautifully crafted flower crown. After he was finished examining it, he threw it to the breeze, but The Beast caught it deftly and replaced it on the crown of Wirt's head. 

"It's easy to figure out." The Beast slithered around Wirt and perched beside him, though Wirt couldn't determine how with how shadowy his figure was. He wasn't sure if it was the simple allure of companionship, but suddenly he felt less afraid. 

"What do you want?" he asked, bitter despite his gratitude towards The Beast's presence. 

"It's not about what I want, lover boy. It's about what you want." The Beast shifted and produced a bouquet of white flowers. 

Wirt looked at them, then huffed and looked away. "I don't know what I want." 

"Which is why I am here." The Beast caught on to Wirt's disinterest and spirited the flowers away. He smiled and leaned in, grinning ear to ear with that bright white smile that contrasted starkly against his black shadow-skin. "What's troubling you Lover boy?" 

"Nothing." Wirt crossed his arms and turned away.

"Ah." The Beast reeled back slowly and stood rigid, his full height muting Wirt's own. He templed his fingers and stepped back. "If there is one thing I do not like, it's people wasting my time. Farewell, Lover boy." 

Wirt hesitated, then reluctantly turned back to The Beast. "Wait," he said, and The Beast paused. "I'm just- so...so...angry!" The teen threw his arms up, exasperation evident in the waver of his voice. "I'm sick of Greg and my stepdad always telling me what to do. And I'm sick of watching Greg all the time. I'm his brother not his keeper. I want to have a life too. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him!" He stood and kicked a rock, then seethed as it stubbed his toe. "Dammit!" he yelled, throwing his arms up again. 

"You seem...tense." The Beast circled Wirt like he was prey, one hand reaching out to touch the boy's back. It was strange for Wirt, as the touch melted all the knots that had been strung up tight in his muscles. "I can help." 

Wirt blushed, remembering the vague memory that had been afflicting him since its occurrence. Though it hadn't been the first thing on his mind, it persisted to taunt him in the back of his head. He looked at his feet, biting into his lip. "How?" he asked. 

The Beast stopped circling him and encroached upon his personal space, a hand clasped on the boy's caped shoulder. "Many ways. I can offer you so much Wirt." 

Wirt's eyes went lidded. It was odd, but the usage of his name sent a strange sensation through his body. "I keep thinking about-" he looked up and thought for a moment, realizing just how immature he was. He couldn't even name the act that had taken place without becoming embarrassed. "-That." 

The Beast hummed in response and then chuckled. "Such an eager boy. Yes, but no." He pulled back and stood over Wirt; His presence was everywhere, like the dense fog of a mire. "I am the King of these forests, after all. The Mighty Beast. I can offer you so much more than silly games. Because you're special Wirt; And I like you." 

Wirt was quiet for a long time. He sighed and turned on his heel, looking off to the distance. "Greg is probably worried about me." 

"Do you honestly believe that?" The Beast asked, laughing. "Do you believe that nuisance of a brother and your glorified baby-sitter care about you. It's almost sweet...pitiable." The Beast's cold hand stroked Wirt's chin and he circled around him again. 

Wirt's brow furrowed and he shrugged. "I mean...I was angry before but Greg is just a dumb kid, and Beatrice...well, I don't know." 

"Untrustworthy," The Beast finished for him. Wirt looked away, his fortitude battling with itself. The Beast grinned once more and advanced on Wirt, cornering him against one of his Edelwood trees. "And isn't it so tedious looking after that boy so often. Everywhere you go, he is there. Everything you do, he is there. So much responsibility. Wouldn't it be far sweeter to release your inhibitions?" 

A seedling of panic sprouted in Wirt's stomach as he felt branches creeping over his skin, but they were only a means of keeping him pinned. He regretted acknowledging the excitement he felt at relinquishing control- for once he wasn't subjugated to the consequences of actions that weren't his fault. This was something he could choose on his own, and he was choosing to give up control. 

The Beast observed him for a long while, as if he were a magnificent moth pinned to a board, then stepped forward. He pierced a semi-blossomed white rose with his claw, removing it from the flower crown he'd bestowed upon Wirt. "Your trust is commendable. I've never met one so...willing- To listen to what I have to say that is."

Wirt didn't reply. He still felt extremely relaxed from the touch of The Beast before. His head lolled to his shoulder, eyes falling half-mast. His feet shifted and vines immediately caught them, keeping his legs still and spread. "I'm just sick of...of everything." 

"I'm sure." The Beast easily pulled the button from Wirt's cape, letting it fall to the ground behind him. "I will remove that tension for you." He slowly unclipped the first two buttons on Wirt's shirt, revealing a pale chest beneath it. He ran the tip of his finger along the soft flesh and reveled in the shiver the young man emitted. "Just relax and don't worry about a thing." 

Wirt closed his eyes as The Beast snapped his suspenders clean in half and easily pulled off the button on his pants. He used one finger to pull them down, letting them fall around the other's ankles. It was clear in how Wirt's legs suddenly shifted that he was nervous. His knees knocked shyly together, trying to hide his exposed body, but to little avail. If anything, he felt incredibly slow. Like Molasses. 

"I feel weird," Wirt said, scarlet color draining into his cheeks as the wind nipped at his skin- despite this he felt incredibly hot. 

"You're just relaxed," The Beast consoled, planting his hand square on Wirt's chest. He stroked down, then dipped his fingers below the hem of the brunette's briefs. "Beyond relaxed, really. Isn't it nice not having to worry about anyone? Not even yourself? I will take care of you." 

Wirt gasped quietly as The Beast fondled him to hardness. It wasn't difficult for a pubescent boy like himself to react. The Beast's hands traveled down lower, his claws retracting, which surprised Wirt enough for him to jolt as a finger traced the line leading from his cock to his entrance. The Beast prodded, but met mild resistance. "So tight," he commented. 

Wirt didn't react more than an uncomfortable roll of his shoulders, but when The Beast pushed on, the boy's hips rolled forward and he winced. "That hurts," he said. 

"Sh, lover boy. Not for long." The Beast reached up with his free hand and stroked a line across Wirt's cheek. The heavy smell of oil overcame Wirt's senses and he felt dizzy. It didn't take long for The Beast to open up Wirt using one finger, when he pressed for a second, Wirt's face scrunched up with pain. 

He shook his head, "That really hurts," he groaned. The Beast ignored him, but something slick was suddenly produced from seemingly nowhere. Wirt didn't know what it was exactly, but he had an idea given the consistency of the Beast. The fingers scissored him open, making way for a third finger. 

"You're doing very well, Wirt," The Beast commended, sending the boy's nerves at ease. "You're a very special boy. I told you." 

Once Wirt was relaxed and The Beast grew bored with fingering him for (what were honestly lackluster) reactions, he pulled his hand away and moved back to the boy's cock, stroking precum over the tip and down the base. His free hand explored the planes of Wirt's chest, eliciting a moan from him. "Good," The Beast said again, pinching a lock of Wirt's hair. "Good boy." Wirt pushed his chest out, yearning for more, to which The Beast happily obliged. His thumb grazed one of the other's peach nipples, rubbing it to erectness in gentle circles. "You're very quiet." 

Wirt gulped air, indicating that he had been holding his breath for what must have been minutes at a time. "I...it feels...so weird." He trembled, closing his eyes. His entire body wanted to squirm when he felt something much larger than fingers prodding at his hole. 

"It will feel really good very soon," The Beast promised, continuing to rub the nipple he'd shown particular interest in. As he pushed in, Wirt's mouth opened to whine out a complaint, but The Beast easily stifled him by slipping his tongue inside the boy's warm mouth. It was cold and long, almost like mouthing a slug, but at the same time it sent sparks of electricity through Wirt's stomach. He groaned into the kiss, the pain of The Beast's large cock stretching his entrance nearly enough to snap him back to his senses. Nearly. 

Once The Beast was fully sheathed inside of him, he pulled away from Wirt's mouth and moved down to pull the brunette's nipple between his teeth. He coddled it, using his other hand to stroke Wirt's hair like a lover would. 

He pulled slowly back, then slowly back in again in an agonizing rhythm that drove Wirt crazy. The boy shook his head, clenching his fists since it was the only action he could take with the restrictive vines. "Please, more," he whimpered. "That's...really unfair." 

The Beast tilted his head, the small jewel adornments hanging from them like crystallized starlight tinkling at the movement. "No you're making demands." He reached forward and grabbed Wirt's ass, allowing the vines around his ankles to recede so he could lift the boy. Once he had him firmly against the tree, held up only by The Beast's hands and the vines around his wrists, the shadowed figure began a steady thrusting, recalling his claws so they punctured small holes in the boy's flesh. "Such a sweet boy," The Beast cooed. "Just like molasses." Wirt's toes curled as the Beast undulated inside of him, every thrust opening him up more and making it easier to go deeper and faster. 

"Crap," Wirt moaned, his wrists ruddy from where they rubbed against the vines as he tried to freed them for a better range of movement (though he enjoyed the restriction). "Faster." 

The Beast grinned, leaning forward to bite into Wirt's neck, suckling to leave what would become a large bruise. Every thrust managed an angle that sent stars to Wirt's eyes, and soon his expression changed from pained to blissful. 

He moaned, wanton, and enjoyed the pistoning of The Beast's hips. His cock was dripping now, and his climax was close. Almost as soon as The Beast gripped his length and began stroking it, did Wirt cum, His wrists were released and he gripped The Beast around the neck crying out absently as his cum coated The Beast's black hand, contrasting interestingly against it. 

Wirt wasn't sure if The Beast came, or how much longer he continued to thrust in and out, in and out, but his own climax had sent him into a stupor. He closed his eyes, his body feeling as heavy as if gravity increased ten fold.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How to Love a Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594165) by [Azia (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Azia)




End file.
